


Model Behavior

by nochick_fics



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist: Conqueror of Shamballa, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 03:56:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10913838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochick_fics/pseuds/nochick_fics
Summary: Ed gives Alfons a hand.





	Model Behavior

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2012.

After having been so joyously introduced by Alfons to the wonders of sex--and subsequently having it as often as humanly possible--it was little wonder that Ed could not stop grinning as he stared at the model rocket his lover hovered over, thinking the most wicked and immature and downright dirty things.  He hardly felt as if he could be faulted in the matter; the thing was just so unapologetically _phallic._

Alfons, however, was not nearly as amused. “Will you cut it out?”

“Sorry.”  Ed scooted closer to Alfons and propped his chin on the young man’s shoulder.  “Don’t mind me.”

“It’s kind of hard to do that when you’re sitting there and… what are you doing?”

Ed blinked innocently at him, as if his left hand had not somehow found its way into Alfons’ crotch.  “Nothing,” he replied sweetly.

Alfons shifted slightly in his seat and moaned softly at the friction against Ed’s palm.  “That doesn’t feel like ‘nothing.’”

“It most certainly doesn’t,” Ed agreed, giving him a playful squeeze. 

“I never knew you were such a pervert.”

“Neither did I.”

“Come on Ed, I really need to finish this,” Alfons insisted, torn between the responsibility of completing his project and the sheer delight of being felt up by a fumbling and eager hand. 

Ed’s thumb teasingly traced the outline of a fast growing erection.  “So finish,” he challenged him.

Alfons cleared his throat and carried on, trying desperately to ignore the fondling. 

Needless to say, that plan did not last for very long.

“Damn it.”  He sighed in frustration and stood up from the table.  “You’ve got ten minutes,” he said, grabbing Ed by the arm and dragging him towards the bedroom.

“Better make it twenty,” Ed amended.

An _hour_ later, Alfons finally got back to work.


End file.
